


A Huge Fan

by Applepie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, How can anyone not be a fan of Bruce?, Tony is a fan of Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark was a huge fan of Bruce Banner, and more than just the way he "turned into an enormous green rage monster". But hey, it was a witty thing to say, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Huge Fan

Antony Stark was a huge fan of Dr. Bruce Banner. He was a fan of Bruce's determination – of how the man could drop all civilization and live solitarily out in third-world countries without any aid. He was a fan of Bruce's commitment – of how he endured harsh living conditions without considering cheating and sneaking back to his cozy home. He was a fan of Bruce's calm – of how he managed to hold in every emotion humans took for granted. He was a fan of Bruce's kindness – of how he worried and cared for all his sick patients even when there were no merits for him.

Yet, when Tony finally met the man, he said none of the above. He lied about his reasons – "I'm a fan of your work on anti-electron collisions, and the way you turn into an enormous green rage monster." No, not  _lie_  exactly, more like held back information.

Because for all of Bruce that truly mattered, Tony would rather  _show_  than tell the man he was his fan. After all, actions spoke louder than words.


End file.
